Tails has a secret
by protoomegavox
Summary: Tails has a secret he is really a she. After years of hiding her gender Tails isn't sure she knows how to be a female any more. But she will find help from a most unexpected source in Rouge who is going to teach our young vixen how to be a womam. FemTails
1. A Secret and a friend in need

**Tails has a Secret**

_Dear Diary I'm writing in you to keep a record of important thing in my life. My name in Miles Prowler and I have a secret I'm really a girl. I know it seems unlikely but its true when I was born there was a mistake with my birth certificate which gave me a male first name. I myself being an orphan and being born with an extra Tail caused a few sad times in my life. Back before I met Sonic and the rest of my friends I was living on the streets. Because of that life I quickly learned that if people thought I was a guy I was safer than as a girl._

_Truth is when I met Sonic he wasn't famous yet so I had no idea his character. So I did what I thought was best and told him I was a guy several days after first meeting Sonic he and I became real close so close he called me his little brother. After he did that I was going to correct him and explain myself to him but I ran into trouble when Sonic's friend Knuckles showed up. Sonic introduced me to him as his new little brother. I was going to correct him them but sadly a pink female hedgehog named Amy Rose showed up and pounced on Sonic. After Sonic pried Amy off Amy introduced herself and said and I quote 'It's nice to meet you Tails. It's a good thing you're a guy or else I'd Have to chase you off from my Sonic.'. Normally that would sound so bad but when Amy spoke you could tell Amy meant it in her own twisted protective way._

_So for years now I've played the roll of the little brother and let me tell you as times gone by it hasn't been getting any easier. Between my now fully developed female body and the things that come with it. To having to miss out on so many things like swimming at the beach or not getting to do some of the things I want because they would raise suspicion to my secret. Some times I wish I had a friend to do the things I can't do as a Guy, some one to share me secret with but I guess that's just wishful thinking. Good bye for now I need to get a shower._

* * *

Tails Closes her dairy and heads to the bath room to take a long hot shower to relax her sore muscles. Meanwhile in a different part of town a certain white bat was going over a plan for her next heist on one of Egg mans bases.

"Let see I have just about every thing I need I just need a way to override the lock codes on the Safe room door." Rouge said to her self as she went over the plans to the base "I guess I'll have to pay Tails a visit. He no doubt has an invention to by bypass the door." Rouge admitted as she packed up the plans into a carrying case and set flight to Tails house on Angel Island

'_It's a shame he's still just a little kid. If he were a few year older I might pay mind to those thoughts I had of the little two tailed kitsune_.' Rouge though as flew to the front door and knocked on the door to her surprise the door was unlocked

"Okay that's odd but I guess if you live on a floating island theirs no need to lock your doors. I guess Tails won't mind if I let my self in." Rouge said as she let her self into Tails' home

The house wasn't half bad by Rouge's standards as the house it self was split between the living area and Tails' workshop. The Living room were she now stood she filled with two modest cloth sofas a hard wood entertainment center with a reasonably new TV and a DVD/VHS player hooked up to it.

"Some times I don't get Tails when he makes a machine he makes it the best he can but most of his own stuff is moderately new not cutting edge like his inventions. but oh well I guess I better go find him." Rouge then went searching for Tails all over the down stairs and Tails workshop and came up with nothing "He must be upstairs"

Rouge walked up the stairs and into the hall toward Tails' room as she rounded the corner to Tails' room she met with face to face with the wet body of Tails exiting the Bathroom

'Are those breasts' Rouge thought with a gasp as Tails froze and dropped her towel exposing her damp lower body that left no room for doubt about Tails' gender

"I'm Sorry" Rouge said thinking it the only thing natural to do when seeing some one else naked on accident

Tails quickly picked up her towel and rapped it around herself.

"I guess my secrets out now." Tails said in the same voice as always

'_Tails voice it wasn't Juvenal it was feminine'_ Rouge realized

"So what are we going to do now?" Tails asked still rapped in her towel

"I think explanations in order." Rouge suggested or rather asked for

"Alright just let me dry off and we'll head down to the living room to talk." Tails said as she walked into her room and began to dry herself off

_'God she's beautiful_." Rouge thought as Tails toweled off

"Okay I'm ready." Tails said as she headed to the living room

Rouge quickly followed Tails down to the living room and sat on the couch across from her.

"I guess you've got a few questions." Tails stated

Rouge nodded "Yeah I do Well I guess my first question is are you really a girl or it this some sort of prank and if it isn't then why hide your gender." Rouge asked

Tails nodded to the question "Well Rouge to answer to your question am I really a girl? The answer is yes as to why well that's more complicated." Tails explained as she shifted uncomfortably

"Could you please tell me." Rouges asked really wanting to know as she felt Tails was a close friend

Tails sighed "I started to pretend being a guy back before I met Sonic. You See before I met Sonic I lived on the streets since no orphanage wanted me on account of my extra tail sad I know. Well when I was growing up on the streets I learned the most important rule 'females on the streets stand a good chance of getting raped especially for someone viewed as a freak'. So for the longest time I pretended to be a guy to protect myself.

When I met Sonic he thought I was a guy and so I made no push to correct him. After a few weeks of being friends with him and even moving in with him I was going to tell him the truth. But when I was about to he introduced me to Knuckles and then Amy showed up and you know how she is. So I just never made any attempt to change their belief of my gender."

_'I had no idea Tails had it so bad when she was younger. It's no wonder why she hid her true gender.'_ "Tails that must have been a tough secret to keep all to your self all these years." Rouge started then sighed before continuing "I promise not to tell any one about this and I'll help you when I can." _'Were did that last part come from'_ rouges asked herself "But Sooner or later their going to find out." Rouge finished

Tails sighed deeply before she spoke "I know but part of me doesn't really know how to be a girl. I've acted as I guy for so long I really don't know if I remember how or if I ever learned." Tails seemed down trodden at her admission

'_She needs help'_ Rouge thought before she spoke "Okay then." Rouge pip up happily

"Okay what?" Tails said confused about her friends sudden happy mood.

"Its simple Tails if you don't know how to act like a girl I'll teach you. Once every week you and I will take you out and get you accustom to being a girl again." Rouge explained

Tails eyes lit up with pure hope and joy at rouges words.

_'She has such pretty eyes'_ Rouge though as she lost her self in Tails gaze

"Rouge you really mean it." Tails asked wanting the answer she really needed

Rouge snapped out of her gaze "Yes I do. I'll come by tomorrow and we'll start your lessons I think the first thing you'll need is proper cloths and a way to hide your identity till your ready to stop pretending. I think I have some things that could help with that at home." Rouge explained

"Thanks Rouge." Tails cried as she gave her bat friend a deep heart felt and tearful hug

'_She real feels so soft and fragile'_ Rouge thought

"Tails its okay I'll see you tomorrow, I have to get together the thing I'll need okay." Rouge asked not sure whether or not it was a good idea to leave the emotional girl

Tails sniffled before she spoke "I'll be okay I just need a good nights sleep to calm down."

"Okay that probably a good Idea. You seem emotionally drained a good nights sleep will do you good." Rouge replied back as Tails and rouge got up and went to Tails' front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rouge." Tails said as she let her bat friend out

"I see you then Tails and before I forget don't forget to lock your doors next time" Rouge joked

"Okay I will" Tails smiled a bit more as she shut her door

"Time to go home" Rouge exclaimed as she head back to her home on the main land

End chapter one

Next chapter: Lesson One: clothes make the girl


	2. Lesson One:The Clothes make the girl

**Tails has a Secret**

Lesson One: the clothes make the girl

The Next day

Rouge the bat had made sure to get up early to meet her new found female friend. After a quick shower and a change of clothes She gathered all the supplies she would need a for Tails first lesson. She was currently standing out side of Tails' door catching her breath.

"Today's I hope I'm not too early." Rouge Said to no one as she rang the door bell

"Coming" Rouge heard as the sound of shuffling feet came as the door opened to reveal Tails

"Rouge great come on in." Tails said with a smile as the bat entered her home

"So what are we doing today Rouge." Tails asked as she sat down on her couch much like yesterday

"For today we're going to go get you some new clothes to wear and then see were the road takes us. After all we can't have you a girl walking around naked like the guys." Rouge explained

"New clothes I don't know every one will recognize me it's not hard to miss a fox with two tails." Tails said with worry

"Not if you're wearing these they won't." Rouge said as she held up a set of large bracelet sized gold band

"What are those?" Tails asked in confusion

"Their Tail bands meant to be worn on a person's tail to make it look nice. But for our purpose we'll use these to hold your tails together so you look a one tailed fox." Rouge explained

"Rouge that's genius" Tails exclaimed visibly happy

Rouge smiled at Tails' happy expression

"Okay before heading out we need to prepare a few things. First we can't go around calling you Tails so we'll need a different name to call you. Tails what is your real name by the way it can't really be Miles right?" Rouge asked as Tails became very sheepish

"Actually it is. Their was a mess up on my birth certificate and I was named Miles by mistake." Tails said sheepishly as she seem to find the floor very interesting all of a sudden

Rouge frowned at Tails' behavior. "Tails its okay we'll just come up with a name you like and use that okay." Rouge said consoling her Fox friend

"Okay, that sounds nice but I have no idea what kind of name I want." Tails said in a lighter mood

Rouge smiled at Tails improved mood "Well Tails I believe since a name is a way to identify a person like your nick name Tails because you have more than one tail. I'd suggest we come up with a name that is apart of who you are just as much as your tails are." Rouge suggested

Tails looked at Rouge and nodded and asked "What would you suggest?"

Rouge got a thoughtful look in her eyes as she put her finger to her lips in a thoughtful way "Well how about Mai?" Rouge asked

"Mai?" Tails asked as in a why tone

"Yeah one of its meanings means brightness. I think it fights you well personally." Rouge explained

Tails smiled "Mai it is then. So what a are we going to do now?" Tails asked

"First you're going to get dressed in some clothes I brought and put your Tail Bracelets on and then we're going to go clothes shopping at the mall." Rouge explained as she tossed Tails a duffel bag

"Okay I'll go get dressed." Tails Said as she went to the bathroom

"Why couldn't she do that here she's already naked save for her fur." Rouge asked to no one

After a few minutes Tails walked back out in her new clothes which were a pair of close fit Jeans and a white T shirt with a belt and a new pair of shoes with the tail rings in place as well. Needless to say it wasn't high fashion but it would do for the purpose of the trip.

"How do I look?" Tails or Mai asked holding her hands out to be inspected

_'Very nice Rouge_' though but settled for "Ask me after we go shopping."

"Okay so let's go" Tails called as she walked out of the house

_'Still a little Juvenal but its cute this way._' Rouge thought as she quickly caught up to the now one tailed fox.

After a brief train to station square and a cab from their which despite Rouge's Saying not to Tails paid for.

"I told you I'd Pay for the cab Ta- I mean Mai." Rouge said as she caught herself

"Its okay Rouge I can pay my way I'm not destitute. Come on lets get some thing to eat first then we'll go shopping." Said before she grabbed Rouge's hand and pulled her to the food court

After a brief wait in line Rouge and Tails had their food which to Rouge's surprise tails was not eating chilly dogs this caused Rouge to just stare at Tails dumbly.

"What it's not like I eat chilly dogs all the time. I only eat them when I'm with Sonic or some else is buying them and besides no one can survive on chilly dogs alone." Tails stated

"What about Sonic they are the only thing he seems to eat." Rouge said with an all knowing smirk

Tails smiled with pride as she Answered "That's simple I made a Nutritional supplement to put on the dogs to make sure Sonic eats right, well at least in a sense."

Rouge looked at Tails in a bit of shock "I didn't know you knew how to work with things outside of machines with things like that you'd be rich." Rouge admitted in surprise

"Well to tell you the truth when I said I wasn't destitute I meant it." Tails said in cryptic explanation

"Oh and what's that suppose to mean?" Rouge asked as she crossed her arms

Tails rubbed the back of her Head sheepishly as she began to speak "Well I'm kind of sort of loaded." Tail admitted as she pulled out a check book and showed Rouge the balance

Rouge's eye's bugged at the number of numbers past the two decimal points.

"What how?" Rouges asked in a bit of shock as Tails acted bemused

"What now you didn't think I just invented things to stop Eggman did you. After all the money for the materials alone would bankrupt most people." Tails explained

"So you invent things and sell them to companies and use the profits to make more machines?" Rouge asked in confirmation

Tails acted sheepish again as she explained "Well close really I kind of own and started the worlds leading technology firm and have been having a loyal personal friend run the business end as company CEO while I handle development of several personal projects by myself. Over the years I've become one of the world's wealthiest bachelors (or in this case bachelorettes)." Tails explained as she gave a small nervous laugh as she watched Rouge who hadn't moved a bit and seemed to just stare at her

Once Tails finished speaking Rouge finally snapped out of her shock induced trance and asked a question that had been bugging her "If you have all this money why not spread it around, you know Share the wealth." Rouge asked at seeing why tails would hide it

"Well I have a good reason really, could you imagine what kind of people that kind of money would attract if people already had trouble seeing me as any thing other than a freak and besides It not like I don't spread it around who do you think pays for Sonic and the gangs way." Tails explained

Rouge frowned at Tails' reason for hiding her wealth _'Mainly because it's true'_ Rouge thought. Rouge quickly pushed that thought aside and focused on the second part of Tails answer.

"When you said pay their way what did you mean?" Rouge asked

"Well years ago I set up with the local government as an undisclosed downer a system that would pay for Sonic and the rest of my friends way so they didn't have to work under the pretenses that the money was for their work stopping Eggman since it is a full timer job really." Tails explained as Rouge nodded in understanding

"Well I'm done so why don't we go shopping I'm buying." Tails laughed out as Rouge quickly bolted right next to her with an equal grin

The first store they visited was for designer jeans and shirts. Tails quick found her way through the store and found every thing she'd need or want in the store. She even convinced Rouge to buy several pairs of shirts and jeans. When it came time to pay how every Tails and Rouge got into a tiff argument over Rouge's clothes as Tails wanted to pay.

"Come let me buy them for you it's not like I don't have the money Rouge." Tails said as she placed her clothes on the counter

"I know I just don't like the idea of not paying my way for all this." Rouge explained

"Well if that's how you feel I guess call the stuff you buy today payment for today how does that sound." Tails Suggested/Asked Rouge

"I guess I could live with that?" Rouge admitted 'Though this doesn't feel like work'

"Good, so where to next?" Tails asked a little giddy as she rubbed her hands together like a crazed fiend

Rouge chuckled at the sight of Tails before she responded. "I think our next stop should be skirts and dresses and after that shoe and accessories." Rouge answered with a small chuckle at the kitsune's face at the mention of skirts and dresses

"Come on." Rouge said with a chuckle as she pulled Tails by her tails to the best store for dress and skirts

After a lengthy foray into the world of dress and skirts Rouge subjected Tail/Mai to a mock fashion show to see how she looked in the clothes they'd picked out for her. Once they were done Rouge lead Tails to buy several pairs of shoes which despite herself Tails couldn't help but complain.

"Why do I need three different pairs of red Shoes?" Tails asked incredulously

Rouge sighed before she spoke calmly "Because you need a different pair of red shoes to fit each style of clothing. You wouldn't wear red cowboy boots with a red sequined dress now would you?" Rouge ask calmly

"No I guess not, sorry about giving you a hard time about the shoes." Tails truly sorry

"Its okay, listen why don't you go take a break while I look for more of the shoes and socks you'll need okay." Rouge suggested as got to her feet

"Okay Rouge I'll be back in five." Tails said softly though with a noticeable hint of true sorrow about complaining at her friend

After leaving Rouge Tails walked down the store fronts trying to find a way to apologize till she came across an old dusty looking Jewelry store and decided to have a look inside. _'Why not, she likes jewelry maybe they'll have something she'll like.'_ Tails thought as she walked in

Once inside Tails was meant with rows of glass cases of all types of jewelry. Tails walked through the shop for quite a while before some thing in the one of the oldest looking and dustiest case caught he eye. It was a fine velvet choker with a pink diamond heart similar to the one that Rouges wears on her battle outfits chest.

"Has some thing caught your interest" Asked an old voice

Tails nearly jumped but quickly turned around to meet the voice. The voice belonged to an old grey headed man wearing an old worn and wrinkled suit

"Yeah I was wondering about the choker in the corner is it for sale?" Tails asked causing the man to raise a brow

"No one has wanted to see that in some time tell me why do you want it." The old man asked which tails thought was kind of a weird thing to do

"I want to buy it as a gift for a friend who's been helping me work though a problem I've been having and I think she'd really enjoy it." Tails explained

"Well that's all right. Now then let's get this paid for." The old guy smiled as he rung up the purchase which wasn't that bad considering the price of diamonds these days

"Be sure to come back if you need any thing else." The old guy called as tails left

"Alright I will." Tails answered back just as she left the shop

"Heh heh what a nice kid, I hope the girl she bought it for enjoys it." The old man chuckles as he begins dusting

Moments later Tails and Rouge join back up out side the shoe store.

"Enjoy yourself?" Rouge asked

"Yeah I did so did you get the shoes." Tails asked her friend

"Yeah it wasn't too hard once I knew your size." Rouge answered back

"Then what's left?" Tails asked

"Well let's see we've done the clothes the shoes the skirts the dresses and we've done the accessories all ready so only one thing left." Rouge explained

"Oh and what's that." Tails asked not sure what it could be

"Simple we need to get you some underwear and several bras to wear." Rouge explained with a smile as Tails turned a noticeable red even under her fur.

"You can be serous." Tails wanted to cried but settled for a slightly elevated tone of voice

"Yes I am so come on" Rouge said commandingly as she pulled Tails back towards the stores as Tails held back screams of bloody murder

Hours later and with shopping bags in hand a new tails walked out of Central mall. Instead of her a white T shit and jeans she wore pair of white jeans with red and orange flames licking at the pants legs with a Orange to white (reseeding to white from the top down) tube top that went just above her belly button. With that she wore a pair of red shoes similar to her old pair with her regular white gloves and socks and on top of it all was a tanned brown long sleeve coat that had the sleeves rolled up.

Tails couldn't help but smile at the way the day turned out "Thanks Rouge." Tails said happily

"What for you paid for every thing even the stuff I wanted." Rouge said trying to shrug of the act as nothing

"No it wasn't that rouge. What it was, was you are the first person in years who I can act as myself around and that means a lot to me." Tails explained as she found her voice had grown very soft

"Its okay I enjoyed myself to and besides I don't have many female friends either. I mean just look at my choices Amy's a nut on all things sonic related and would probably run of the moment she head word of him, Creams too young to hang out with some one like me at least not with ouy some one else around any way. Blaze she's only stops by every once in a while and Wave don't get me started on her. As for older females all I know is Vanilla is too nice and sincere for my tastes I mean some one could blow up her front yard and all she'd do replant it." Rouge explained/ranted about her lack of female friends

"Well I can't say your wrong about them but they have their redeeming qualities." Tails said seriously

"But any I wanted to get you something to say thanks for today Rouge so here." Tails said quickly as she held up a medium sized jewelry box

"Tails" Rouge didn't know what to say so instead she just opened the box and in side was the choker from the Tails visited

'_It's beautiful'_ Rouge thought in soft aw as she pick up the black and pick diamond choker out of its box and turned it over getting a good look at it.

"Tails I-" Rouge started off going to kindly reject the gift saying she didn't deserve it only to be cut off by Tails

"Rouge no. Rouge I want you to have it. Take it as a token of what today has meant to me because even with out the clothes or the shoes or the under wear (she grins at the under wear (wasn't that bad)) what means more than that is I have a friend as nice as you. In truth when I was younger and didn't have any friends or money I made a promise to my self that if I should ever be lucky enough to have both I'd use my money to show much my friends mean to me. Rouge you are my friend and I think a little diamond choker no matter how nice it is, is hardly enough to say how thankful I am. But it's a start so I don't want to hear any more about any gifts I give you okay." Tails said explaining her reasons for such a gift

'_I had no idea my friendship could mean so much'_ Rouge thought to her self._ 'But its not like it's a big surprise is it she's never had a lot of friends has she.'_ Rouge thought and almost out wordy frowned but she quickly school her features

"All right Tails I keep it and I promise you I will treasure it all ways." Rouge said resolute to keep her promise as she put the choker on as Tails gave a genuinely happy smile.

_'She beautiful'_ Rouge though not knowing the same though were going through tails head

"Well I guess its time to go Hun." Tails spoke softly

_'She seems almost sad'_ Rouge thought as she gave a nodded and the two made their way back to Central Station

"I guess I'll see you next week then Hun." Tails asked thinking she already knew the answer

"Not if you don't want to, we could meet the day after tomorrow since I have some thing I have to do that day." Rouge said with a small smile as the kitsune next to her eyes lit up

"Really"

"Yeah really I'll be over early so don't for get." Rouge called as she left for her train leaving a genuine smile on Tails face as she boarded her train back to her home.

End Lesson One

Next Lesson: How to have a sleep over


End file.
